Y SI ¿TAL VEZ? SOLO POR ESTA VEZ
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Y sin más supo, que tal vez, la pelea había funcionado, que Luna y los mil libros que leyó no se habían equivocado, que tenían la razón, y que tal vez Ginny no se había fijado, de lo que ella tenía, lastimosamente, sabía perfectamente que en un futuro no muy lejano, sería realmente feliz a lado de Harry, "Su mejor amigo".


**Y SI ¿TAL VEZ? SOLO POR ESTA VEZ**

**N**o le encontraba sentido alguno a lo que acababa, de leer. Sabía perfectamente que los libros tenían la razón de todo pero eso no tenía sentido alguno, ¿qué clase de persona era ella si no entendía la frase que acababa de leer?, si todo el mundo apreciaba su lógica.

Bueno, no tenía que exagerar pero las pruebas apuntaban a un solo lugar, y ese lugar no era muy creíble, y si ¿tal vez? Solo por esta vez, los libros se habían equivocado, los libros y Luna se habían equivocado al respecto, era de un 00000,00001%, que le llegase a atraer, a aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas, no tenía ninguna ciencia que por aquella duda que su amiga Luna le había planteado, tomo la mayoría de libros sobre el tema, ya que su racionamiento no le dio para ello; Y ahora todo apuntaba a que tal vez si le gustara a aquel chico que en su tiempo le llego a atraer, pero no era cierto se llenaba del sentimiento ajeno.

Últimamente se había enojado con Potter, porque todo el colegio sabia de su relación con Ginny Weasley, y ella siendo su "Mejor Amiga" se tuvo que enterar por boca de otros, y eso no le agrado. ¿Qué clase de persona era ella? Y ¿Por qué rayos él no se lo había dicho? Mejor ¿Qué clase de amigo era Harry Potter? No estaba celosa con que posiblemente ya había vivido su locura con la menor de la familia Weasley, ¿o sí? ¡No! ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Que mala amiga era, para ambos.

Ellos no se merecían la terrible razón que tenía su cerebro trágicamente desarrollado y su celos, esta paranoica ya, no podía creer el creciente egoísmo que tenía, solo creería que Harry se sentiría decepcionado de ella y eso no podía pasar, para Harry ella era la chica increíblemente perfecta, por eso su mejor amigo no debía saber el asco que ya era. Ahora estaba peor de Egoísta a Hipócrita, ¡Uy! Es que todo era culpa de Luna.

Lastimosamente, eso no la tranquilizaba, tenía una creciente duda y era esa la de si por un poco le atraía, a su mejor amigo, no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, era una muy mala persona y no tenía la delicadeza de mejorarlo. Ahora estaba en la sala común, y no podía apartar la mirada de quien ahora era, su mejor amigo, la adolescencia le había dado los mejores cambios, que a nadie le dio, no podía evitar que sus pómulos se sonrojaran con solo pensarlo y de repente se acercó muy prolongadamente, lo único que hizo por indignación fue apartar la mirada, muy mal se sentía ahora de forma en que sus oídos parecían no querer escuchar lo que con suavidad y susurro Harry decía…

-Mione ¿qué ocurre?-Pregunto con preocupación el dueño de su dilema, se sintió mucho peor, él se preocupaba por ella y ella solo podía malinterpretar la situación- Estas rara últimamente- Ok eso fue duro, la pepa que le faltaba a la maraca.

-Tranquilo-Se limitó a responder, de un tono algo normal, que conste _"Normal"._

-Segura, te noto algo extraña-Fatal, así se sentía, le estaba mintiendo a su mejor amigo,

-Totalmente- con simpleza sonrió-.

-Eso espero-.

Ahora ellos, estaban en sexto año, el director Albus Dumbledore, había muerto hace unos días y Harry, lo tomo muy mal, era claro que aún no lo superaba, la caída del ministro de magia, a loco a toda la comunidad, esto se salía de las manos del ministerio, se salía de las manos de Harry Potter.

Voldemort destruía todo a su paso, faltaba poco para que lograra llegar a Harry, y sin Dumbledore, era muy fácil ya, la protección, que le podían dar a Harry era muy poca, eso solo la alteraba más, y Harry lo sospechaba.

-Se trata de Voldemort, verdad-Afirmo Potter sin más- No te preocupes por mi Mione, ¡preocúpate por ti! No quiero sonar, odioso y mucho menos desagradecido, Mione quisiera hacer algo pero no puedo, allá afuera se desata una Guerra y yo, yo soy un inútil, el que la creo pero no puede detenerla, el que con una acción destruyo a los pocos que amaba, que clase de persona es tu mejor amigo, deberías alejarte de mí-.

Harry, se preocupaba por todo el mundo, menos por él, y ella, ella se interrogaba una estupidez, estaba alterado más que todo por Ginny, y ella no lo podía culpar por ese trágico hecho.

-Es Ginny, no es cierto- Le lanzo y parándose de su asiento, mantuvo la mirada rígida y seria- Si es ella a la que te da miedo perder, no deberías alejarme de ti, por ella-.

-¿Desde, cuando hablas así de ella?- Respondió un tanto enojado- ¡es tu amiga!

-Oh Harry, no me digas que aún no te das cuenta-alego- Ginny es mi mejor amiga, según ella, desde que soy Prefecta, descubrí lo que te hace, pensé que no eras ¡tan Idiota!

-Esto, no tiene sentido Hermione, ahora me gritas, solo quería mantenerte a salvo, y como buena amiga que supuestamente eres ¡deberías ayudar!-.

-¿Sabes qué? Me aburrí, de ti, de esta maldita guerra sin sentido, de todo, me gustaría lanzarme un Avada Kedavra ahora, sería más feliz, que mi mejor amigo desde que tengo once años, prefiere a su Novia de hace seis meses en vez del apoyo incondicional dado con mucho afecto, pero allí estas…Me das dolor Potter, no puedo creer este disturbio tuyo.

-No…Yo no sabía eso… eh

-Pues es mejor que no lo supieras- sin más se alejó salió por el marco, y luego bajo a las mazmorras, ni siquiera se había fijado en como bajaban las cristalinas gotas de sal por sus ojos de miel, ¿lagrimas? ¿Que nunca se iban a ir?

Luego de haberse calmado, subió al gran comedor para la cena, ya un poco calmada, pero no articulaba ni una sola palabra.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Pregunto Ron, con preocupación.

-Na…Nada…Po…Porque- fue lo único que pudo decir-.

-Tienes, los ojos y la nariz roja- dijo señalando cada parte.

-Ahh…Tengo…Gri…Gripe-.

-Mmm ya-.

No quería que nadie supiese de su pelea con Harry, y sumisa en eso pensó se le fue el tiempo allí, no se fijó que Harry se sentó en frente al lado de Ron, y la miraba aparentemente con culpa, no probo un solo bocado de la comida, sus oídos no escuchaban lo que todo el mundo decía, y cuando se fijo estaba vacío el gran comedor con solo ella, su plato, y el resto de trastes.

Una lágrima se coló en su visión, toco su nariz caliente, con lentitud se levantó, ahora iría a la sala común, no quería que sus compañeras le interrogaran por su cambio de ánimo muy prolongado.

Al llegar, se sorprendió al ver a Harry sentado en el gran sillón, observando las llamas de chimenea.

-¿No ibas a llegar?

-Mm…

-Perdona Mione –Dijo levantándose y viéndole.

-He…No ocurre nada-Dijo firme y sin más, dejo atrás su idea de quedarse en la sala común y fue directo a las escaleras, pero eso no evito que Harry Insistiera, la tomo de su antebrazo, ella se detuvo, pero seguía dándole la espalda.

-Hasta mañana, Potter que tengas buena noche-Con tono frio, se zafo de su agarre-.

-Mione…-Suplico, ella se detuvo de nuevo-.

-Ya déjalo, me voy-Lo miro seria- Olvídalo ¡Ya!

-Pero ¿Mione...?-.

-¡Me voy!-.

Que ingenua era ella sabía muy bien que Harry James Potter, no se rendía así de fácil, y como lo pensó lo supo, esta vez la tomo de nuevo del brazo y la jalo hacia él, y allí, allí se detuvo el tiempo, el sumiso en sus mojos miel, ella perdida en la profundidad que tenía es verde, sin saberlo pasaron la noche en aquel sillón, ella en su pecho, el tomando su cabello y viendo cómo se apagaban las llamas, se cerraban sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

-Harry…Harry….¡Harry!-Gritaba Hermione.

-Mmm ¿Qué?-.

-Nos dejaran para ir a Hogsmeade-.

-Es mejor que nos dejen….

Y sin más supo, que tal vez, la pelea había funcionado, que Luna y los mil libros que leyó no se habían equivocado, que tenían la razón, y que tal vez Ginny no se había fijado, de lo que ella tenía, lastimosamente, sabía perfectamente que en un futuro no muy lejano, sería realmente feliz a lado de Harry, "Su mejor amigo".

**Hola!**

**Jajaja, siempre ame el Harmione, pero nunca lo escribí, esta vez estoy satisfecha por lo que he escrito espero les guste.**

**Sin más me despido.**

**Ale-San.**


End file.
